Brian Callaghan.
'About.' Brian Callaghan (born 2001) is a TPON Politician & Trade Unionist who is currently the Governor of New York and the 3rd President of the Australian Republic. He is a member of the Momentum Party in the USA and is the first elected Momentum official as he was elected New York Governor in 2049. 'Early TPON Years' Brian Callaghan was born in Castleford, West Yorkshire in the United Kingdom. He grew up in an ex mining village and is a lifelong Socialist and Trade Unionist. At the age of 29 he became the National Union of Mineworkers delegate for Yorkshire & The Humber. Then at the age of 37 in 2038 he ran under the Labour Party for the Yorkshire & Humber seat of Parliament, he won by a large majority of 64% and was appointed Secretary of Work & Unions by Prime Minister and future US President Michael Darby. 'Years in the UK.' Callaghan served as a Secretary of State for 4 years and was then appointed Deputy Prime Minister under the Taylor government in 2042. His works in the UK include re starting the coal mining industry and with the aid of the government finding "Clean Coal". He also lead a national strike in 2040 because of miners being underpayed and funding being cut. The miners and Callaghan won forcing the government to focus on the Clean Coal industry. He was also one of the few British MP's that voted against Northern Ireland being given independence in the TPON Irish Referendum in 2041. 'Australian Years.' In 2042 Callaghan was elected as Australian Prime Minister by a landslide vote of 76% making him one of the youngest world leaders at the time, being only 40 years old at the inauguration. Within the next 72 hours, Callaghan proposed legislation to make Australia a Republic and to end the relationship with the Commonwealth. The vote passed 8-2-0 in the Australian Parliament. Thus, Australia became a Republic & Callaghan appointed former Deputy PM Chris Hansen as his second in command (Prime Minister). The Australian Labor Party (ALP) was also named in 2044 as the "Largest Foreign Nations Party" by follower count and TPON membership. Brian Callaghan and former Prime Minister Chris Hansen fronted the party's rejuvination and built it up from the ashes. President Callaghan and Marcus Beckett MP currently lead the party after Hansen left TPON. Callaghan also made Australia the first nation to have achieved 40% renewable energy and plan to hit 50% by the year 2050. He also wrote the Gay Marriage legalisation bill and it was put into power, he managed to save Australia's Universal Healthcare system and abolished tution fees for University students. In 2044 he stood for a second time in the Australian General Election and was re elected for a second term by 58%. In 2048 he stood down as President and let Alan Arter take over. Arter won later that year again. In 2050 Arter stepped down as Labor Leader and Callaghan came back to take over. He was sworn in as the 3rd President of the Republic a day later. 'New York.' In 2044 under Governor Trey Williamson ® Brian Callaghan stood as the Socialist Labor Party candidate for Mayor of New York. He beat the Independent and the Democratic candidate receiving 53% of the overall vote, making him the first elected SLP official in TPON history, He got straight to work into showing NYC what his concept of British Democratic Socialism was. He straight away spent $7 billion on upgrading the subway system and has plans in the future to actively subsidise it, he also initiated a plan to turn old Coal & Nuclear power stations into Hydroelectrical Green Energy power plants. Some criticise the plans he has announced for the city in the future, including declaring the city a "Nuclear Free Zone" and signing a peace treaty with the Communist states of the USSR & Catalonia. In 2047 the SLP disbanded and in 2049 Callaghan and several others founded the "Momentum Party". He ran for Governor of New York in late 2049 and won in a landslide victory. 'Controversy.' Callaghan has always been widely critisized for his fiery leadership and sometimes arrogance and utter disregard for some matters. For example, in 2044 he came under fire for flying the Red Flag over New York City Hall on May Day. Some also accuse him of escalating the Indian Crisis in 2043 when India invaded South Africa a close ally of Australia at the time. He was accused of this by aggravating the Indian leaders and acting in a "threatening manner" by deploying battleships to blockade and intercept Indian aid ships from transporting weapons and aid to their soldiers in South Africa. During the war he was also accused of war crimes for launching missiles at an Indian army post in a large city. He also sparked a large debate in late 2044 when he was not included on a ballot for a house election in the USA by the Secretary of Elections, William Benson. After being accused (with no evidence) of hate speech after finding out he was not included on the ballot he was banned by the administrative council. This sparked outrage throughout the community as Callaghan was being denied his first amendment rights, however in the end Callaghan was acquitted of all charges because of his First and Sixth amendment constitutional rights, the Admin Council were all almost impeached as a result of breaching the constitution.